inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prank Calls with You
One hot afternoon, One phone, many victims to call. Taiki, Takuya and Ren make one boring afternoon into a fun one as they prank members of the Raimon Soccer team! Plot SPOILERS Like every Thursday, Raimon's soccer team did not have practise. Due to the extremely hot weather, Valentine Renaku decides to lie on the floor of the club room. Due to outfield baseball practise, Kazuo Taiki and Takuya enters the clubroom bored with nothing to do. The three of them decide to prank call their various soccer player friends. *They first call up Tsunami accusing him of calling them. Takuya threaten to report him to the police in which Tsunami panics and Takuya hangs up on him before he can get another word through. *Their second prank call falls onto Someoka. They call him several times asking, "Hello, is Bob there?" to the point where Someoka is extremely annoyed. After the sixth time, Someoka answers, "NO BOB IS NOT HERE!" and Taiki tells him, "Hi, I'm Bob. Have there been any messages for me?" to which Someoka slams the phone down on them. *They call Tsunami back and once more threaten him to the police. Tsunami panics again and Takuya tells him that he'll let him off with a warning. The twins debate to prank calling Gouenji or Kidou, however they figured that the two of them would be too smart to prank. *Ren has a better idea and decides to prank call Rika. She pretends that she is Ichinose and tells her that he has found someone else. *They call up Burn asking him where they would like them to deliver the 1000KGs of mustard he ordered. He constantly refuses getting angrier and angrier by the second. Taiki quickly ends the call by telling him, "Oh, wait, this says Suzuno Fuusuke. Sorry for wasting your time sir. Goodbye," and the call ends with Burn yelling Gazelle's name in fury. *They call Megane next to tell him he has won 100 grand. He gets excited and tells them what he'd spend it on thinking it's $1000. Takuya disappoints him by telling him it's a 100 grand chocolate bar and Megane ends the call crying. *Their final call falls onto Aphrodi. Ren pretends to be Natsumi asking what kind of hair products he uses. She them tell him that her hair will become even more silkier than his and that she would send him pictures on facebook leaving a confused Aphrodi as the hang up the phone. After a day of successful prank calls they decide to call it a day... but they forgot one important thing. They open the door to see an angry Tsunami, Someoka, Rika, Burn, Gazel, Megane, Aphrodi and Natsumi standing outside, all their arms crossed. The group tells the trio they found out it was them due to Caller ID. The trio tricks the group and manages to make a run for it with the angry mob chasing them. They run past a confused Endou, Genda, Tachimukai, Kidou and Gouenji who decides not to ask knowing that they'd find out tomorrow. Characters Main *Valentine Renaku *Kazuo Taiki *Kazuo Takuya IE Cast *Tsunami Jousuke *Someoka Ryuugo *Urabe Rika *Nagumo "Burn" Haruya *Megane Kakeru *Afuro "Aphrodi" Terumi Minor *Suzuno "Gazel" Fuusuke *Raimon Natsumi *Kiyama Hiroto *Midorikawa Ryuuji *Endou Mamoru *Genda Koujirou *Tachimukai Yuuki *Gouenji Shuuya *Kidou Yuuto Trivia *This fic was dedicated to xXRenakuxRawrzXx for giving Zcyler a 3 month premium membership of deviantART *This was Zcyler's first oneshot. Category:Fanfiction Summary Category:Humor Category:Friendship